


Bath Time

by Dancingsalome



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook gets a little visit while in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexyhamilton (ohheichoumyheichou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheichoumyheichou/gifts).



> Written because lexyhamilton bemoaned the fact that there are no fics with Hook/Tink were she keeps her size. Here she does. Beta-read by lexyhamilton.

Captain James Hook certainly didn't expect to be disturbed when he took his bath. That was why Smee was standing outside the door, in the double purposes of being available if the Captain wanted anything, and to keep members of the crew from knocking. Bathing was a pleasant pastime, though the cabin's bath tub could have been bigger. As it was the water barely reached Hook's waist, but since it was sufficiently hot and perfumed, he enjoyed it nevertheless.

Half asleep he suddenly noticed a small sparkling light that had entered from the open window. It fluttered hither and tither, and Hook quickly realised that it was one of those infuriating fairies that had made its way to his cabin, He watched it through his eyelashes, waiting for it to come closer before he disposed of it. As it come to hover before him, he saw that it wasn't just any fairy, but rather the little she-one that usually followed Pan round. Hook wondered what made her dare to visit him in his cabin, was she sent to spy, or had Pan once again quarrelled with her?

As Tinker Bell seemed to study his wet form, he took the opportunity to do the same as he had never had the chance to study her closer before. He suddenly became curious of what she looked like underneath her scant clothing, and instead of uttering the fatal words, his hand suddenly darted up, deftly pinching the base of her wings between thumb and forefinger. It felt quite funny, the little body vibrated slightly in his hand, as if she was unable to keep perfectly still. The fairy squealed indignantly, but she was rendered helpless. Hook pinched harder and her cries turned to cries of pain, and the wings lost their shimmer.

“Such pleasure, Miss Tink, to have you so, so close at hand, so to speak.” She looked up at him when he started to speak, and she tinkled deploringly at him, obviously asking to be released.

“Oh, I might release you, though I feel more inclined to utter a certain string of words instead. You wouldn't like that, I am sure, but on the other hand, you would soon be well beyond any feelings in a very small amount of time.”

Some of the golden shimmer paled around Tink's body as well at the threat, and Hook smiled slightly. “Don't look so scared, my dear. I'm not an altogether black-hearted man, did you really think so? I will just ask one, or perhaps two, little things of you, and then you will go free.”

Tinker Bell looked perkier at once, and Hook nearly laughed over the little creature's fast mood swings.

“I'm a lonely man, Miss, deprived of any sorts of female beauty. I just want to ask you, most courteously, to let me see you naked. I'm sure you will find that a very small task.”

Hook watched with interest how Tink grew quite red, rapidly tinkling something that was almost certainly the gravest insults, but he merely tweaked his fingers, and she hung limply from his hand. Then she sighed, gave him a glare, and with a quick movement, and a wriggle, her clothing fell from her form.

She was indeed a breathtaking creature. Her body was decidedly very womanly, had she been of human size Hook would have ravished her on the spot. Her high, full breasts were perfectly shaped, and the rest of her was equally ideally shaped. Her body was completely hairless, and Hook could admire every aspect of her body, as he turned her around in front of his eyes. Unfortunately this treat made some parts of him most eager, and Hook sighed in frustration. He needed to pay some attention to his cock which was most eagerly rising above the water, but if so, he had to let go of the fairy.

Here Hook got the most wicked idea. True, she was far to small to be useful the way a normally sized woman would be to him, but he could still amuse himself with her. Instead of letting her go, he placed her small bottom at the head of his cock. The vibrations of her small body spread through his organ in a most exciting way. He slowly started to rub her buttocks against him, and as he was already wet from the soapy water she slid easily back and forth, adding to his pleasure.

Ignoring her angry tinkles he continued to move her at his will, enjoying the sight of her beautiful body. As he continued, the sounds that came from the fairy's mouth changed melody from fury to something that sounded quite pleased. Her body grew pink, and instead of squirming to break free, she anchored her legs around his girth, though she still slid her buttocks against him. This added to Hook's pleasure most dramatically, and he realised that he would soon reach the end of his pleasure. As Tink, to his combined surprise and amusement, seemed to enjoy herself as much as he, he ventured to let go of her, so he could grab the base of his cock instead. Tink seemed totally oblivious to her freedom, instead she moved faster, growing more and more pink. Suddenly she started to pulsate in a very strong golden light, her body vibrating stronger than before. That sent Hook over the edge, and he leaned back to luxuriate in the best climax he had had for ages.

When he regained his composure he found that the fairy was still around. She hovered once again before his face, wearing a rather content smirk. Hook bowed his head.

“My pleasure, Miss Tink.”

The fairy made a small curtsy in the air, and Hook laughed.

“I ought to try to pry the whereabouts of Pan out of you, but right now I don't feel the right inclination. What do you say, fairy? If you come to visit me the next time I take a bath, I wont try to make you talk. I rather think that we could find some other things to amuse us with.”

A rather impish smile appeared on Tink's face, and then she darted away. Hook felt quite satisfied. He was sure that bath time would prove to be even more relaxing from now on.


End file.
